Cyclothymic personality
Cyclothymic personality is a non clinical personality characterised by mild cyclothymia, with alternating and recurring paterns of depression and elation. It can can be conceived of as being at the "normal" end of the bipolar spectrum See also *Bipolar disorder *Hypomania References *Akiskal, H. S. (1992). Delineating irritable and hyperthymic variants of the cyclothymic temperament: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 6(4) Win 1992, 326-342. *Akiskal, H. S. (1994). Dysthymic and cyclothymic depressions: Therapeutic considerations: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 55(4, Suppl) Apr 1994, 46-52. *Akiskal, H. S. (2001). Dysthymia and cyclothymia in psychiatric practice a century after Kraepelin: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 62(1-2) Jan 2001, 17-31. *Akiskal, H. S. (2005). Searching for behavioral indicators of bipolar II in patients presenting with major depressive episodes: The "red sign," the "rule of three" and other biographic signs of temperamental extravagance, activation and hypomania: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2005, 279-290. *Akiskal, H. S., Akiskal, K. K., Perugi, G., Toni, C., Ruffolo, G., & Tusini, G. (2006). Bipolar II and anxious reactive "comorbidity": Toward better phenotypic characterization suitable for genotyping: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(3) Dec 2006, 239-247. *Akiskal, H. S., Djenderedjian, A. H., Rosenthal, R. H., & Khani, M. K. (1977). Cyclothymic disorder: Validating criteria for inclusion in the bipolar affective group: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(11) Nov 1977, 1227-1233. *Akiskal, H. S., Hantouche, E. G., & Allilaire, J. F. (2003). Bipolar II with and without cyclothymic temperament: "Dark" and "sunny" expressions of soft bipolarity: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 49-57. *Akiskal, H. S., Placidi, G. F., Maremmani, I., Signoretta, S., Liguori, A., Gervasi, R., et al. (1998). TEMPS-I: Delineating the most discriminant traits of the cyclothymic, depressive, hyperthymic and irritable temperaments in a nonpatient population: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 51(1) Oct 1998, 7-19. *Alnaes, R., & Torgersen, S. (1989). Characteristics of patients with major depression in combination with dysthymic or cyclothymic disorders: Childhood and precipitating events: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 79(1) Jan 1989, 11-18. *Alnaes, R., & Torgersen, S. (1989). Personality and personality disorders among patients with major depression in combination with dysthymic or cyclothymic disorders: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 79(4) Apr 1989, 363-369. *Anufriev, A. K., & Brutman, V. I. (1989). Borderline schizophrenia and cyclothymia with disorders in menstrual function: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 89(5) 1989, 86-91. *Baer, R., & Lehrl, S. (1973). Cyclothymic patients and their relatives in mutual judgment: A contribution to the social-psychiatric aspect of cyclothymia: International Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 8(1-2) 1973, 116-126. *Baethge, C., Salvatore, P., & Baldessarini, R. J. (2003). Cyclothymia, a Circular Mood Disorder: History of Psychiatry Vol 14(55,Pt3) Sep 2003, 377-399. *Bailer, M., & Hautzinger, M. (1993). Psychosis proneness and social behavior: Social deficits and social competence in subjects with schizotypal or cyclothymic traits: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 22(4) 1993, 406-419. *Ballbe, R. (1982). Melancholic structure and psychotherapy: Revista Chilena de Neuropsiquiatria Vol 20(3-4) Jul-Dec 1982, 91-97. *Banzhaf, M., Bertram, W., & Schulze, F. (1985). Changes in the course and form of cyclothymic phases during lithium therapy: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 37(12) Dec 1985, 718-721. *Becker, J., & Nichols, C. H. (1964). Communality of manic-depressive and "mild" cyclothymic characteristics: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 69(5) Nov 1964, 531-538. *Benazzi, F. (1997). Resistant depression associated with lupus erythematosus and steroid therapy: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 42(5) Jun 1997, 530-531. *Benazzi, F. (2006). Impact of temperamental mood on depressive mixed state: Psychopathology Vol 39(1) 2006, 19-24. *Berner, P., Gabriel, E., & Schanda, H. (1980). Nonschizophrenic paranoid syndromes: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 6(4) 1980, 627-632. *Bersani, G. (2004). Levetiracetam in bipolar spectrum disorders: First evidence of efficacy in an open, add-on study: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 19(5) Jul 2004, 355-356. *Berthier, M. L., Kulisevsky, J., & Campos, V. M. (1998). Bipolar disorder in adult patients with Tourette's syndrome: A clinical study: Biological Psychiatry Vol 43(5) Mar 1998, 364-370. *Biermann, I., & Pflug, B. (1974). A case of childhood cyclothymia associated with familial loading: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(5) 1974, 196-203. *Blasius, W. (1970). Stereoscopic vision and color discrimination as typological polarities as related to creative organization: Archiv fur Psychologie Vol 122(1-2) Jul 1970, 67-91. *Boffi, B. V., Deltito, J. A., & Argyle, N. (1989). Differential therapeutics of cyclothymic patients in the dysthymic phase: Optimizing level of affect: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 5(3) Jul-Sep 1989, 161-166. *Bouhuys, A. L., Geerts, E., & Mersch, P. P. A. (1997). Relationship between perception of facial emotions and anxiety in clinical depression: Does anxiety-related perception predict persistence of depression? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 43(3) May 1997, 213-223. *Brieger, P., & Marneros, A. (1997). Dysthymia and cyclothymia: Historical origins and contemporary development: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 45(3) Sep 1997, 117-126. *Buresova, A., & et al. (1984). Bromazepam in hypochondriac depressions: An open study: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 26(4) 1984, 249-250. *Chiaroni, P., Hantouche, E. G., Gouvernet, J., Azorin, J. M., & Akiskal, H. S. (2005). The cyclothymic temperament in healthy controls and familially at risk individuals for mood disorder: Endophenotype for genetic studies? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 85(1-2) Mar 2005, 135-145. *Cooperrider, C. (1988). Depression and other mood disorders. Gaithersburg, MD: Aspen Publishers. *Depue, R. A., & et al. (1985). The behavioral high-risk paradigm and bipolar affective disorder: VIII. Serum free cortisol in nonpatient cyclothymic subjects selected by the General Behavior Inventory: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 142(2) Feb 1985, 175-181. *Depue, R. A., & Fuhrman, M. J. (1987). Identification of dysthymia and cyclothymia by the General Behavior Inventory. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Doksat, M. K., Aydin, S., Biliciler, S., & Savrun, M. (2001). Atypical Mixed and "Soft" Bipolar Disorder: Discussion of the Frequently Misdiagnosed Concept and Entity on Four Cases: Yeni Symposium: psikiyatri, noroloji ve davranis bilimleri dergisi Vol 39(2) 2001, 100-105. *Feinstein, S. C., & Wolpert, E. A. (1972). Childhood manic-depressive illness: Clinical and therapeutic considerations: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 15(1) 1972, 133-147. *Fichtner, C. G., Grossman, L. S., Harrow, M., & Goldberg, J. F. (1991). "Cyclothymic mood swings in major and minor psychiatric disorders": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(8) Aug 1991, 1104-1105. *Fichtner, C. G., Grossman, L. S., Harrow, M., Goldberg, J. F., & et al. (1989). Cyclothymic mood swings in the course of affective disorders and schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146(9) Sep 1989, 1149-1154. *Glatzel, J. (1972). Nosological aspects of untreatable cyclothymic depressions of late onset: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 5(4) 1972, 243-252. *Glatzel, J. (1974). Psychopathological aspects of cyclothymic depressive courses: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 7(2) 1974, 120-128. *Glatzel, J. (1975). Social psychiatric aspects of cyclothymic depression: Nervenarzt Vol 46(3) Mar 1975, 143-151. *Glatzel, J. (1976). Aspects of an interactional psychopathology presented on the basis of cyclothymic depression: Nervenarzt Vol 47(6) Jun 1976, 362-368. *Goldfinch, J. L. (1993). The relation between bipolar spectrum disorders and creativity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goodman, D. A. (1996). 20-Year chronobiologic study of a middle-aged cyclothymic male subject: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(8) Nov 1996, 1325-1339. *Goplerud, E., & Depue, R. A. (1985). Behavioral response to naturally occurring stress in cyclothymia and dysthymia: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 94(2) May 1985, 128-139. *Goplerud, E. N. (1980). A longitudinal study of behavioral variability in cyclothymia and dysthymia: Assessing indexes of risk in subsyndromal depressive disorders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gross, G., Huber, G., Klosterkotter, J., Rao, M. L., & et al. (1990). Condition-dependent neurochemical parameters in schizophrenic and affective disorders: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 58(4) Apr 1990, 154-160. *Halfon, O., Albert, E., Mouren-Simeoni, M. C., & Dugas, M. (1990). Cyclothymic versus delirious schizophrenic disorders in adolescents: I. History and semiology: Psychiatrie & Psychobiologie Vol 5(1) Mar 1990, 13-22. *Hantouche, E. G., & Akiskal, H. S. (2006). Toward a definition of a cyclothymic behavioral endophenotype: Which traits tap the familial diathesis for bipolar II disorder? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(3) Dec 2006, 233-237. *Hantouche, E. G., & Akiskal, H. S. (2008). Corrigendum to "Toward a definition of a cyclothymic behavioral endophenotype: Which traits tap the familial diathesis for bipolar II disorder?" Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 105(1-3) Jan 2008, 315. *Hantouche, E. G., Angst, J., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). Factor structure of hypomania: Interrelationships with cyclothymia and the soft bipolar spectrum: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 39-47. *Hantouche, E. G., Angst, J., Demonfaucon, C., Perugi, G., Lancrenon, S., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). Cyclothymic OCD: A distinct form? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 75(1) Jun 2003, 1-10. *Hecker, E., Baethge, C., & Baldessarini, R. J. (2003). Cyclothymia, a Circular Mood Disorder: History of Psychiatry Vol 14(55,Pt3) Sep 2003, 391-399. *Heim, M. (1988). On the effectiveness of bright-light therapy in cyclothymic axial syndromes examined in a cross-over study against partial deprivation of sleep: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 40(5) May 1988, 269-277. *Hollander, E., & Dell'Osso, B. (2006). The red and the black: Integrated treatment of pathological gambling. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Howland, R. H., & Thase, M. E. (1993). A comprehensive review of cyclothymic disorder: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 181(8) Aug 1993, 485-493. *Iovchuk, N. M. (1983). Endogenous depressions in children: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 83(10) 1983, 1518-1522. *Iovchuk, N. M. (1990). Problems of clinical forecasting in children suffering from endogenous diseases with predominant affective disorders: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 90(8) 1990, 52-56. *Jacobsen, F. M. (1993). Low-dose valproate: A new treatment for cyclothymia, mild rapid cycling disorders, and premenstrual syndrome: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 54(6) Jun 1993, 229-234. *Janzarik, W. (1974). Problems of structural-dynamic coherence in cyclothymia research: Nervenarzt Vol 45(12) Dec 1974, 628-638. *Keller, M. B., & Sessa, F. M. (1989). Dysthymic and cyclothymic disorders. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Kireeva, I. P. (1989). Vegetovascular dystonia as a constituent of the psychoautonomic syndrome in slowly progressive schizophrenia and cyclothymia in juvenile patients: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 89(8) 1989, 75-80. *Kirov, K. (1972). Studies on the course of cycloid psychoses: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 24(12) Dec 1972, 726-732. *Kleiman, R. M. (1982). Dynamic free cortisol functioning as a peripheral index of predisposition to major depressive disorder: Examination of a neuroendocrine stress response in subsyndromal persons at high risk: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Klein, D. N. (1984). Cyclothymia in the adolescent offspring of bipolar depressives: Validating a behavioral risk index against the genetic high risk paradigm: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Klein, D. N., & Depue, R. A. (1985). Obsessional personality traits and risk for bipolar affective disorder: An offspring study: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 94(3) Aug 1985, 291-297. *Klein, D. N., Depue, R. A., & Krauss, S. P. (1986). Social adjustment in the offspring of parents with bipolar affective disorder: Journal of Psychopathology and Behavioral Assessment Vol 8(4) Dec 1986, 355-366. *Klein, D. N., Depue, R. A., & Slater, J. F. (1985). Cyclothymia in the adolescent offspring of parents with bipolar affective disorder: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 94(2) May 1985, 115-127. *Klein, D. N., Depue, R. A., & Slater, J. F. (1986). Inventory identification of cyclothymia: IX. Validation in offspring of bipolar I patients: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 43(5) May 1986, 441-445. *Klein, D. N., Taylor, E. B., Harding, K., & Dickstein, S. (1990). The unipolar)ipolar distinction in the characterological mood disorders: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 178(5) May 1990, 318-323. *Klein, D. N., Taylor, E. B., Harding, K., & Dickstein, S. (1990). The unipolar-bipolar distinction in the characterological mood disorders: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 178(5) May 1990, 318-323. *Kochman, F. J., Hantouche, E. G., Ferrari, P., Lancrenon, S., Bayart, D., & Akiskal, H. S. (2005). Cyclothymia temperament as a prospective predictor of bipolarity and suicidality in children and adolescents with major depressive disorder: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 85(1-2) Mar 2005, 181-189. *Koekina, O. I., Gaidamakina, A. M., & Volkova, R. P. (1988). Possible correction of EEG interhemispheric asymmetry by reflex therapy of depressions with pain syndromes: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 88(10) 1988, 102-107. *Koukopoulos, A. (2003). Ewald Hecker's description of cyclothymia as a cyclical mood disorder: Its relevance to the modern concept of bipolar II: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 199-205. *Koukopoulos, A., Sani, G., Koukopoulos, A. E., Albert, M. J., Girardi, P., & Tatarelli, R. (2006). Endogenous and exogenous cyclicity and temperament in bipolar disorder: Review, new data and hypotheses: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(3) Dec 2006, 165-175. *Kroeber, H. L. (1993). Bipolar patients in remission: personality disorders and changes: Nervenarzt Vol 64(5) May 1993, 318-323. *Kumar, S., Jacobson, R. R., & Sathananthan, K. (1997). Seasonal cyclothymia to seasonal bipolar affective disorder: A double switch after stroke: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 63(6) Dec 1997, 796-797. *Lake, C. R., Reid, A., Martin, C., & Chernow, B. (1987). Cyclothymic disorder and bromocriptine: Predisposing factors for postpartum mania? : The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 32(8) Nov 1987, 693-694. *Leichner, R. (1976). Processing psychiatric information: II: Diagnostica Vol 22(4) 1976, 163-180. *Levitt, A. J., Joffe, R. T., Ennis, J., MacDonald, C., & et al. (1990). The prevalence of cyclothymia in borderline personality disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 51(8) Aug 1990, 335-339. *Lisina, M. A. (1990). One type of larvate cyclothymia imitating pathology of the bones and joints: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 90(3) 1990, 86-91. *Litka, J. (1972). Therapeutic value of lithium salt in cyclophrenic psychoses: Psychiatria Polska Vol 6(3) May 1972, 327-332. *Lovejoy, M. C., & Steuerwald, B. L. (1995). Subsyndromal unipolar and bipolar disorders: Comparisons on positive and negative affect: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 104(2) May 1995, 381-384. *Lovejoy, M. C., & Steuerwald, B. L. (1997). Subsyndromal unipolar and bipolar disorders II: Comparisons on daily stress levels: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 21(6) Dec 1997, 607-618. *Lucas, C. P., Rigby, J. C., & Lucas, S. B. (1989). The occurrence of depression following mania: A method of predicting vulnerable cases: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154 May 1989, 705-708. *Mohr, G. J., & Gundlach, R. H. (1929). A further study of the relation between physique and performance in criminals: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 24(1) Apr 1929, 91-103. *Moroz, I. B., & Nefedyev, O. P. (1982). Chronic hypomania as a stage of acquired cyclothymia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 82(9) 1982, 1353-1359. *Muller, N., Ackenheil, M., Eckstein, R., Hofschuster, E., & et al. (1987). Reduced suppressor cell function in psychiatric patients: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 496 May 1987, 686-690. *Musalek, M. (1989). Psychopathological and biological indicators for the treatment of chronic delusional syndromes: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(9) Sep 1989, 1355-1359. *Netter-Munkelt, P. (1972). Psychometric studies concerning the psychophysical constitution of the two sexes: II. Structure analysis of psychomorphological dependencies: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 14(1) 1972, 124-156. *Olson, K. L. (1993). A comparison of several measures of cyclothymia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ozcan, M. E., Shiekh, M., & Suppes, T. (2003). How rare is bipolar disorder not otherwise specified? : Bipolar Disorders Vol 5(3) Jun 2003, 226-227. *Papousek, M. (1975). Chronobiological aspects of cyclothymia: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 43(8) Aug 1975, 381-440. *Perretta, P., Akiskal, H. S., Nisita, C., Lorenzetti, C., Zaccagnini, E., Della Santa, M., et al. (1998). The high prevalence of bipolar II and associated cyclothymic and hyperthymic temperaments in HIV-patients: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 50(2-3) Sep 1998, 215-224. *Perugi, G., & Akiskal, H. S. (2002). The soft bipolar spectrum redefined: Focus on the cyclothymic, anxious-sensitive, impulse-dyscontrol, and binge-eating connection in bipolar II and related conditions: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 25(4) Dec 2002, 713-737. *Perugi, G., Toni, C., Passino, M. C. S., Akiskal, K. K., Kaprinis, S., & Akiskal, H. S. (2006). Bulimia nervosa in atypical depression: The mediating role of cyclothymic temperament: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 92(1) Jul 2006, 91-97. *Perugi, G., Toni, C., Travierso, M. C., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). The role of cylothymia in atypical depression: Toward a data-based reconceptualization of the borderline-bipolar II connection: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 87-98. *Peselow, E. D., Dunner, D. L., Fieve, R. R., & Lautin, A. (1982). Lithium prophylaxis of depression in unipolar, bipolar II, and cyclothymic patients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139(6) Jun 1982, 747-752. *Peselow, E. D., & et al. (1982). Age of onset of affective illness: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 15(3) 1982, 124-132. *Polyakov, S. E. (1988). Acupuncture in the treatment of endogenous depressions: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 21(3) Fal 1988, 36-44. *Postrach, F. (1989). Cyclothymia ending in dementia: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 41(4) Apr 1989, 230-236. *Price, P. (2004). The cyclothymia workbook: Learn how to manage your mood swings & lead a balanced life. Oakland, CA: New Harbinger Publications. *Pukrop, R., Steinmeyer, E. M., Steinbring, I., & Klosterkotter, J. (2001). Validation of subaffective personality disorders: PTT: Personlichkeitsstorungen Theorie und Therapie Vol 5(4) Dec 2001, 226-236. *Pyatnitsky, N. Y. (1991). Mental pathology in the families of patients with endogenous nonpsychotic depressions: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 91(9) 1991, 65-70. *Richards, R., Kinney, D. K., Lunde, I., Benet, M., & Merzel, A. P. C. (1988). Creativity in manic-depressives, cyclothymes, their normal relatives, and control subjects: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 97(3) Aug 1988, 281-288. *Rihmer, Z. (1991). Cyclothymic mood swings in major and minor psychiatric disorders: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(8) Aug 1991, 1104. *Scherbarth-Roschmann, P., & Hautzinger, M. (1991). Psychosis proneness and clinical psychopathology: Positive and negative symptoms: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 20(4) 1991, 371-378. *Sechrest, L. (1961). Psychopathology, Ltd: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 6 (3), Mar, 1961. *Sedivec, V. (1971). Somatic syndromes in cyclothymic depressions: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 67(5) Oct 1971, 292-297. *Shen, G. H. C. (2006). Lifestyle regularity and affective symptoms in individuals exhibiting cyclothymic symptomatology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sizaret, P., Degiovanni, A., Chevrollier, J. P., & Gaillard, P. (1983). Delirious theme fluctuations and cyclothymia: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 141(7) Jul-Aug 1983, 721-730. *Stewart, J. W., Quitkin, F. M., & Davies, C. (2006). Atypical Depression, Dysthymia, and Cyclothymia. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Stone, M. H. (1976). Madness and the moon revisited: Psychiatric Annals Vol 6(4) Apr 1976, 170-176. *Tellenbach, H. (1977). Psychopathology of cyclothymia: Nervenarzt Vol 48(6) Jun 1977, 335-341. *Tupin, J. P. (1974). Hysterical and cyclothymic personalities. Oxford, England: Williams & Wilkins. *Turney, H. M. (1986). The psychosocial approach to cyclothymic disorder: Social Casework Vol 67(6) Jun 1986, 377-380. *van Valkenburg, C., Kluznik, J. C., Speed, N., & Akiskal, H. S. (2006). Cyclothymia and labile personality: Is all folie circulaire? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(3) Dec 2006, 177-181. *Verhoeven, W. M. A., & Tuinier, S. (2001). Cyclothymia or unstable mood disorder? A systematic treatment evaluation with valproic acid: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 14(2) 2001, 147-154. *Vidal, G. (2004). Seven cases of periodic amentia: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina Vol 50(1) Mar 2004, 11-22. *Vorontsova, E. A. (1989). Slowly progressive schizophrenia and cyclothymia with phobic manifestations in general practice patients: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 89(5) 1989, 76-81. *Wakabayashi, A. (1987). A study of cyclothymic personality in personality type theory: A structural interpretation of syntonic and immodithymic personalities in cyclothymic personality type: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 58(1) Apr 1987, 1-7. *Wetzel, R. D., Cloninger, C. R., Hong, B., & Reich, T. (1980). Personality as subclinical expression of the affective disorders: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 21(3) May-Jun 1980, 197-205. *Zavilyanskaya, L. I. (1988). Neurosislike states in cases of cyclothymia: Soviet Journal of Psychiatry & Psychology Today Vol 1(1) 1988, 117-129. Category:Bipolar disorder Category:Personality